


Please stay with me

by Olliekun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Implied/referenced snuff kink, Like actual biting, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Napping, Not Beta Read, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Responsibility? Never heard of her, Sadism, Skirt, Whats being a productive adult lmao, dont look at me like that, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekun/pseuds/Olliekun
Summary: Sleeping in Shuichi's embrace is like heaven for Kokichi.





	Please stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are lucky i didn't wirte one focusing on shuichi's snuff kink, bc trust me I really want to. Also Fact: I made this while I was listening to both The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Guilty Dance Doesn’t Sleep (link bc nothing pops up using the English name) https://youtu.be/200Vb-4-bPg
> 
> Anyway uh, sorry this is garbage. I just wanted this finished and off my phone so i can go back to working on future chapters for another work of mine.
> 
> This isn't beta read bc im a pussy, sorry folks
> 
>    
> EDIT: HOLY FUCK TWO MY OF FAVE WRITERS LEFT A KUDOS???,,, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??? 
> 
> I'M CRYING IN THE CLUB RN

Naps with Shuichi are pleasant, this feeling of contentment that swells in his chest, it's like a drug to him. Being this genuinely happy is something he'd always longed for. Growing up Kokichi had never received much affection, not from his parents and definitely not from any friends. He had felt so alone all those years, so when moments like this occur, Kokichi is filled with absolute bliss. Shuichi always shows him nothing but kindness and love. It makes him feel safe.

 

Watching Dangan Ronpa together while cuddling on the couch was a favorite of his, nothing could hold a candle to the pure look of excitement in Shuichi's eyes, and in Shuichis pants.

 

Kokichi is very aware people think his boyfriend is creepy and gross, as well as scum for enjoying Dangan Ronpa. They persistently pester Kokichi at work about 'ditching that no good perv and go find a decent guy to date'. They probably only assume he's being forced to date him just because Kokichi looks so innocent and harmless.

 

Shuichi would never genuinely hurt him, much less kill Kokichi, although he wouldn't mind it if Shuichi killed him. Besides what makes them think Kokichi isn't a pervert as well? All this negative treatment aimed at Shuichi makes Kokichi sad. Do they really believe he would abandon the only person that whole heartily loved him? Shuichi was all he had, all he loved. So what if he had weird perversions, he was all Kokichi needed to stay sane in this empty and bitter world.

 

Shuichi is holding Kokichi tightly while they lie on the taller mans queen sized bed, the soft sounds of breathing and the fan is whirling above them. Such a soothing atmosphere makes living so much more enjoyable. It makes him feel safe.

Feeling a hand drift up his sweater to rub at his nipple sends shivers up his spine. Leaning back onto Shuichi Kokichi can feel the other mans erection press against his lower back.

 

“Ah, So you're awake?”, Shuichi's still sounds tired.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

Turning to face Shuichi, Kokichi brings their lips together. Kokichi's been dating Shuichi long enough to understand that, even while he's touching and groping the other, Shuichi is still having difficulty vocally asking for sex. Being social was never easy for Shuichi. Although they have discussed what is and isn't allowed so Shuichi doesn't accidentally cross a line. Shuichi's tongue invades his mouth as their kissing gets more intense.

 

Kokichi is pushed on to his back as hands roughly feel up chest causing him to whimper, hoping Shuichi digs his fingers into his chest and sides with enough force to bruise.Kokichi loves being manhandled by his boyfriend. Being harshly pushed around and touched never fails to turn him on. Breaking the wet kiss, yellow-green eyes price though him. His gaze qiuckly softens again.

“Um, Kokichi may I a-ask you something?”

 

“What is it shu?”

 

Uneasiness clearly shown on Shuichi's face as he turns the lights on, reaching underneath the bed Shuichi pulls out something made of fabric. Kokichi notices the other is sweating again. 'Why is he so nervous?'

 

“Could you p-please wear this?”, Kokichi's eyes are met with a beautiful lilac skirt. He almost feels giddy just staring at it.

 

“Sure, I don't see why not.”, He says without missing a beat.

 

Judging by the perplexed look, Shuichi wasn't expecting him to comply with the request. The purple haired man doesn't quite get what made Shuichi so nervous, this wasn't the strangest thing he asked for. He shrugged it off though.

Grabbing the skirt Kokichi discards his pants and boxers, keeping his baggy black sweater on. Kokichi then pulls on the skirt , it ends about half-way down Kokichi's thighs. His semi hard dick makes an only slightly visible lump.

 

“It looks so cute on you...” Shuichi eyes are practically glued to the smaller man. Shuichi glides his hand up one of Kokichis thighs.

 

“You know, I'll let you do anything we brought up? I trust you.” Kokichi smiles, eyes shining with admiration.

"Okay."

The harsh gaze returns.

'Here it comes.'

A hand grabs his throat firmly, nowhere near as tight or hard like he does on the nights when he begs Shuichi to choke him. He pulls the small male in closer as another rubs Kokichi's ass under the thin skirt. Shuichi bites at Kokichis shoulder, he can feel skin breaking.

'Harder pleasse!'

 

Shuichi licks at the bite mark feverishly.The purple haired man huffs as he tries to gain some friction by grinding on shuichi. So many sensations flooding kokichis mind driving him crazy, unable to stop the noises he's making.

 

“Look at how pathetic you are. Trying to get off already? Are you that inpatient?”, Shuichi's smile is borderline unnerving.

Kokichi whimpers. Hand moving from his pale slender neck to angrily gripping his cheeks, Shuichi's sharp gaze could cut through glass. Excitement rushed through Kokichi veins, waiting patiently wondering what shuichi will do next.

Shuichi shifts to grab a bottle of lube then lets go of the mans face. “Finger yourself in front of me like the whore you are, leave the skirt on too.”

 

After coating his fingers with sufficient amount of lube, Kokichi lifts up the lilac skirt and slowly inserts a finger shuttering a bit due to the lube still being cold. Once Kokichi has two fingers inside he noticed Shuichi had slid his pants down far enough to release his erection from it's confinement and began stroking himself to match the thrusts of Kokichi's fingers.

 

Shuichi always did have voyeuristic tendencies.

 

The barely noticeable burn of his rim stretching when the third finger entered him made Kokichi wish he used less lube, small moans graciously turning into louder ones. His slim thighs are flushed pink from arousal.

 

Kokichi rocks back as he pulls and curls his fingers inside himself, moving his other hand under his dick to fondle his balls. Kokichi lets out a groan.

 

“Please, p-please shu, I- ah!, I want you so bad!” Kokichi's thighs are shaking from both holding the same position for so long and the building pleasure bubbling up in him. Kokichi's mind registers a hot stinging pain when huichi's hand makes contact with his face. Violet eyes widening.

 

“A cumdump like you has no right to beg. However, if you let me hit that pretty face of yours again I think we can reach an agreement.”

 

Kokichi enthusiastically nods his head, bracing himself. The sound of three loud slaps ring out again. Both of the purple haired man's cheeks are a light crimson and hot.

 

'Please leave me with marks all over me.'

 

“Good boy. You've earned your reward.” Kokichi nearly thrives off the other's approval as Shuichi peels of Kokichi's sweater. The skirt that Kokichi honestly forgot he still had on was wet stain covering the front from his leaking cock is.

 

“Lie down and spread your legs nice and wide for me.”

Kokichi obeys. Shuichi lifts the smaller males hips and enters Kokichis well lubed hole. Kokichi lets out a pant as he adjusts to the feeling of being full, his fingernails slowly scrape against Shuichi's back. Shuichi doesn't waste any time to start moving, not even bothering going slow

Shuichi pulls out almost completely just to shove himself back inside at a brutal pace.

 

'So good, so good, so good!'

 

The way Shuichi violently bites and sucks at the highest part of his neck makes Kokichi feel euphoria, loving how the marks are completely noticeable for when he goes to work. Only Shuichi can do this to Kokichi.

 

Withdrawing his blood stained mouth, Shuichi grabs the others face again, forcing eye contact. “You sound so desperate. Do you like being hurt this much, you whore?”

 

“Yeeess!”, Kokichi shouts.

The smaller man is nearly bent in half as hes being fucked harder hitting his prostate directly, earning a wail for Kokichi. Shuichi pants harshly, Kokichi can tell he's close.

 

The taller mans thrusts are getting more uncoordinated as he wraps his hand about Kokichis erection, rubbing circles around the head. Kokichi's eyes roll back while he moans, his body quakes as he cums all over shuichi's hand and the skirt.

 

Shuichi continues to pound into the other seeking out his own orgasm. He stills as he shoots his cums hard inside the smaller man and pulls out.

 

Suhichi kisses Kokichi's forehead and slips off the  
solid skirt.

 

"I have to grab the supplies, stay here okay?"

 

Kokichi mumbles an agreement as Shuichi moves off the bed with wobbly legs then proceeds to the bathroom to get peroxide and bandages.

 

When he gets back Kokichi stubbornly tries to refuse as the other tries and clean the bites, but he ends up caving.

 

After he's fixed up Kokichi the purple haired man lounges at his boyfriend and clings to him.

 

"Kokichi, I really do l-love you. I hope you know that."

 

Kokichi's heartbeat picks up.

 

"I love you too shu.", he says, eyes practically beaming at Shuichi.

 

He could never be more happy with anyone other than Shuichi. Everybody could die and he wouldn't care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi or send me a writing promp! My Discord is Big Clappy#6898
> 
> Thanks for reading my poorly written fic!


End file.
